


A Force To Be Reckoned With

by Pameluke



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Finn Is Not Great At Feelings, Force Dick(s), Force Pegging, Force Sex, Held Down, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Multi, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poe Dameron Is A Bit Of A Mess, Rey Likes To Be In Charge, Somewhat Under-negotiated Kink, Telekinetic sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-02 14:02:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6569122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pameluke/pseuds/Pameluke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They all want slightly different things. They make it work anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Force To Be Reckoned With

**Author's Note:**

  * For [often_adamanta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/often_adamanta/gifts).



Rey likes orgasms.

She likes orgasms a lot. She thinks it’s the release of pressure, of all the tension that builds up during long days of scavenging Jakku for parts, long hours of Jedi training, or long days of piloting spent in a small cockpit. She’s always wired, always tense, and always tired.

Orgasms pull her out of her head, pull her our of her body, and make her blissfully relaxed.

She loves getting them together with other people, and there’s a certain kind of pleasure in making other people feel good. So she likes giving orgasms a lot. But she loves having them more.

Which is why, when she’s on some kind of Jedi retreat with Luke, and Poe and Finn aren’t around, she goes back to the tried and true ways of masturbation.

She’s got her own quarters for once, with an actual bed entirely to herself, that has clean sheets, so after the fresher, she stays shamelessly naked and spreads out on the mattress. She slicks her fingers with spit, and doesn’t waste time on foreplay, just gets her fingers on the spot right above her clit, and starts to rub.

Her other hand is absently stroking from her breast to her hip, mind jumping from flashes of a smiling Finn going down her, to a sweaty Poe straddling her, and general sex thoughts. She doesn’t normally need more, just her, her hands, and her body.

Tonight it’s not working, though. She’s gotten herself wet easily enough, and she’s halfway there, but she’s just not getting over her plateau.

She’s tried being more detailed in her fantasies, remembering Finn's smell, his hands on her butt, the way his lips feel when he sucks on the inside of her thigh. Imagining how Poe’s stubble feels when he rubs his cheeks against her breasts, the way he uses his teeth on her clit, softly, but always there. She pictures them fucking each other, because that always gets her cranked up when she’s there to see. She imagines them fucking her.

Nothing works.

Her fingers just aren’t enough, she can’t get them deep enough, they aren’t wide enough, and apparently she really, really wants to have something inside her.

But the room is empty (she looked), except for the bed. The fresher is empty as well (she checked), so there’s nothing she can do but try and bend her wrist a little more, get a little deeper.

She yells into her pillow in frustration.

She just wants. She wants a dick. Something to push inside her and fill her and fuck her.

She wants.

Suddenly the pressure inside her increases, presses all the way down, and she sighs into her pillow with relief, while she pushes her hips upwards. She finally feels full and spread open, and the pressure moves out and moves in, faster and faster, and suddenly she’s almost there. She moves her fingers back to her clit, and it only takes one pinch for the orgasm to overtake her. She flops down on the mattress, hand trapped under her belly, and just rides the relaxation.

When she finally turns around, she tries to figure out what just happened.

“Huh. I think I used a Force dick,” she says to the ceiling, grinning.

 

* * *

  

“So I can make dicks out of the Force,” Rey says while they’re all enjoying the afterglow.

It’s Finn's turn in the middle, so he jostles her when he veers up, disbelief obvious on his face. “You can do what? How do you do— I mean, I’m pretty sure that’s not what the Force is for,” he says in a rush.

Behind him, Poe still seems dead to the world. He always falls asleep after sex. He says it’s because he's an old man, but Rey and Finn agree it’s because he never gets enough sleep.

“Ssshh,” she says, waving in Poe’s direction.

Finn is looking down at her with an odd look on his face. She’s become pretty great at reading faces and Finn can’t hide anything at all. He's at least intrigued by the idea.

“I don’t know, it’s a weird thing to ask Luke,” she says and grins. “Can you imagine his face?”

Finn grins. “So what can you do? Did you try it, uhm? On yourself?” His hand flex on her thigh when he asks. She totally got it right, he’s excited.

“Last time I went on a trip with Luke. You guys weren’t around, and I wanted you so much, and then boom!” She says and imitates an explosion with her hands to stress the point. “There it was! It was awesome.”

Finn's hand is now stroking her thigh, and behind him, she can hear Poe move as well. She can feel a second round coming up.

“What else could you do?” Finn asks curiously. “Do you think you could hold me down?”

She doesn’t need the Force to hold him down, they both know that, but it would mean she’d have her hands free to do other things with.

“Pretty sure I could,” she says. “We can try now?”

“NO!” Poe’s voice is loud in the quiet room, and Rey jumps up, almost colliding into Finn, who’s having trouble turning around with their legs intertwined.

Poe has moved back, back pushed against the wall, and he looks pale and frightened. Something is very, very wrong.

Nobody should ever look like that, definitely not after having had orgasms.

Rey wants to hit someone. She takes a deep breath, trying to be steady like Luke taught her.

“Poe?” Finn asks, hand stretched out but not quite touching him. “Are you all right? Everything is okay. This is a safe space.”

Poe takes a shuddering breath. He looks very alone.

Rey takes Finn's hand that isn’t reaching for Poe. “Just take some deep breaths, okay?” she says to Poe, but Finn nods as well. “Breathe with me.” She closes her eyes and focuses on keeping her breaths even and steady. She can hear Finn fall in with her. After a couple of breaths, Poe’s breaths get calmer as well, and he takes her free hand. She takes a peek through one eye and sees he has a death grip on Finn's hand as well.

They keep silently breathing for a while, and when Rey tentatively feels for the Force, she can sense no disturbances.

It’s Finn who breaks the silence. “You want the middle?” He says it like it’s this grand gesture, and admittedly, for Finn, it is. He really loves being in the middle. But Poe cracks up a bit, so at least it worked as a distraction.

“Sure,” he says. “But I’m okay now, guys, really. I’m fine.”

Rey and Finn snort in unison. Poe hasn’t been truly fine since they met, and neither has she or Finn. Luke said that’s what war does to people, but Rey disagrees. She was never truly fine on Jakku either, Finn wasn’t fine as a stormtrooper, and Poe—she doesn’t know with Poe. Possibly since his mother died, and definitely not since he was captured by Kylo Ren.

But they're used to not being fine. You learn to live with it.

They arrange themselves back on the bed. Poe starts out just lying on his back, but then he sighs and kind of burrows into Finn, nose hidden in his armpit, arm and leg thrown over Finn's body.

He reaches back with his other hand for hers, though, so she doesn’t feel left out. Instead, she draws patterns on his back with her free hand, connecting the birthmarks on his back into constellations.

Finn hums a stormtrooper marching song under his breath, which she always finds oddly soothing, and she can feel them all slot into place. They’re okay.

“Sorry,” Poe says into Finn's side. “I’m just. I’m not okay with using the Force with sex. On me.”

That makes sense. Rey should have thought of that. She kisses his shoulder.

“Of course,” she says. “I’ll never use the Force for sex.”

She tries to put as much certainty into her voice as possible, so Poe believes her. And she’ll make sure she never even accidentally uses the Force in his presence if the idea of it makes him look like this. Poe should be laughing, and joking, and do that thing with his eyebrows that means he’s going to make a really bad and lewd joke. He should yell and whoop and cheer while piloting an X-Wing and beating her time on pure recklessness and skill.

He should never, ever look like he looked just now.

She doesn’t want him to be scared of her.

Poe sighs and unwinds himself a little from Finn. “You don’t have to never use it. If it’s something you like, that’s okay,” he says. He turns around completely, pulling Finn’s arm over his chest before he grabs her hand again. He does the thing she loves where he rubs little circles into her hand with his thumb, and she feels better.

“You don’t like it,” she says. “So I won’t do it.” This seems really basic relationship stuff to her.

“Thank you,” Poe says and smiles at her. “But if I’m not there, and you want to, you can.” He elbows Finn in the stomach. “Finn here seemed interested in helping you try it out.”

Finn grunts and pokes Poe in the side in revenge. “I’m interested in you being happy,” he says.

Poe groans. “Look. I’m fine, okay. I panicked for a bit, and I don’t like it for me. But I don’t mind it at all if you guys want to experiment when you’re on your own. If it makes you happy, I’m happy.”

She doesn’t really buy it completely, and by the look on Finn's face, neither does he. But Poe is stubborn and bad at feeling not-good feelings, so maybe they should let it be for now.

“I feel like we can use another orgasm,” she says to the ceiling.

Finn snorts. “You say we, but you mean you first,” he says. Rey shrugs and closes her eyes. She’s better at making other people feel good if she’s feeling good herself, so, in the end, everybody wins if she gets to come first.

Poe strokes her arm with a finger, slowly and soft, barely a touch. Finn's hands are on her thighs and she can hear them exchange a short kiss. 

They’ll figure this out. They’ll be all right.

 

* * *

  

Sex is awesome. Sex with Poe or Rey is even better. 

Sex has always been one of the few things Finn enjoyed, but it’s all become way more awesome since he’s having lots of it with people he cares about. It’s different when you know a person, you get to know all their quirks and what really turns them on, and you learn what doesn’t work for them too. It's great.

Case in point, Rey’s thighs are currently locked around his head in a vice, hands twisted in the sheets. She’s stopped making sounds, which means she’s very close. He presses his tongue down on her clit as hard as possible, and with a loud moan, Rey comes. All the tension leaves her body in a wave, and her arms and legs flop down on the mattress. Finn wipes his lips on the back of his hand and looks at her. He lo— likes her like this, all relaxed and blissed out, no worries or sadness. 

She opens her eyes and grins at him. “That was great,” she says, and before he can say anything in response she sits up and tackles him backward on the bed.

She’s got his hands up over his head, pressed into the mattress while she kisses him until he’s lost all breath. “So, what would you like to do?” she asks, but before he can catch his breath to actually answer, she’s kissing him again. 

It shouldn’t scramble his brain as much as it is — they’ve kissed a lot by now, he should be used to it. But it’s just as thrilling as it was the first time.

“So?” she asks again, nudging him with her knees in his side.

“This is good,” he says, pressing his wrists against her hands. Rey’s pretty tiny, but she’s built pretty much entirely out of muscle, and he likes her weight on him. “Ride me like this.”

Rey tightens her hold for a second and smiles at him. “Anything you want,” she says, and he can tell she means it. He shivers.

She shimmies down a bit and slides over his dick, spreading the wetness of his spit and her come. Her kisses are moving down as well, biting and wet in his neck. It makes him arch his back and he reaches with a hand to hold her closer, so she really grinds onto him.

She grunts, and pushes herself up by placing her hands on his chest. She raises her brow at him, and he sheepishly takes his hand off of her butt. It’s a good butt.

“You’re too tall,” she says.

He wants to say he’s perfectly within regulations and that the standard trooper kit fits him, but that would probably kill the mood.

He puts his hands back over his head. “I’ll be good,” he says.

Rey absently strokes her fingers over his nipple, and Finn is getting distracted. He tries to push up against her, get some friction on his dick, but her thighs are very effectively keeping his hips down.

“I could use the Force,” Rey says carefully. “To keep you down.” She flicks a nipple. “It’d keep my hands free,” she leers. Leering on Rey looks mostly cute, but the thought of her holding him down stirs him up anyway.

“Yeah,” he moans. “That- That would be good.”

Rey’s smile is blinding, and Finn grins back, stomach swooping.

“Just tell me if it’s too much, or not fun, okay?”

“Yeah, yeah.” Finn nods. He’s ready to try this out already.

At first, he doesn’t even really notice. Rey is grinding on his dick again, hands perched on his chest, thumbs flicking his nipples. Then there’s a sliver of— of something on his wrists, and suddenly there’s pressure and he can’t lift his arms.

Rey grins at him and ducks down to kiss his throat. She uses her teeth and her breath is hot on his skin, and it’s another point of pressure. He’s getting overwhelmed.

“Do you like it?” Rey whispers in his ear before she nips his earlobe.

Finn shudders. “Yeah,” he gets out. “Fuck me, please.”

Rey’s hand slides down his side to adjust his dick and then suddenly she’s riding him, rhythm fast but steady. Even with sex, she’s always a little faster than him, and she never lets him catch his breath. He tries to get his hands on her to slow her down, but he can’t, the Force is holding him down. It should probably feel weird, but he’s acutely aware she’s the one holding him down with her mind, because she doesn’t stop looking him in the eyes, her own eyes fierce and burning.

She’s still perching herself on his chest with one hand, the other roaming over his skin, from his side to his throat to his lips. She puts her index finger in his mouth and he kisses it and sucks on it, all while she steadfastly keeps fucking herself on him.

It’s too much, he’s suddenly too close, and he needs to- he needs to- he needs more. He pushes Rey’s finger out of his mouth with his tongue, but she leaves it on his bottom lip, pushing. She’s pushing _everywhere_.

“One hand,” he gets out between heavy breaths.

The pressure on his left wrist loosens right away, and he gets it down on her hip immediately, so he can steady her with it while he braces his feet on the mattress. He starts to fuck up into her, no rhythm or style to it, he just can’t help it. But she doesn’t lose her rhythm, doesn’t lose the hand on his chest or the finger back in his mouth, pushing on his tongue. She doesn’t lose the hold on his wrist, and there's still pressure on the one he’s holding her hip with.

She rides and rides and rides. The feeling inside of him builds and builds and builds, through the four points of pressure she has on him.

His back arches from the bed when he comes, but she still doesn’t lose her grip anywhere. After a minute, she does flop down on top of him, though, and presses a soft kiss on his throat.

He’s never felt so grounded.

It takes him a while to cool off enough to be able to speak again. “That was awesome,” is about all he manages.

Rey sees it as a sign to let go and get out of bed to go look for something to clean them off with. Finn is too relaxed to move at all. 

He’s still blissfully staring at the ceiling by the time she returns from the fresher, damp washcloth in her hand. She dumps it on his crotch and falls next to him on the bed.

“Good?” she asks.

“Yeah,” he sighs. “We’re definitely doing that again.”

Sex with Rey is awesome.

 

* * *

  

Poe loves dirty talk. There’s nothing like someone whispering sexy, dirty, filth into his ear while sex is happening. It heightens his senses and makes everything he feels seem more real.

Rey is both terrible and great at it. She likes talking about what she likes, and likes telling them what to do — which works fine for Poe, he can definitely run with that and follow directions. The moment it’s not about her, though, she gets very quiet and turns her focus and entire being on making you feel good. Which is thrilling and makes Poe squirm all on its own, so he has no complaints whatsoever.

Finn isn’t much better. He’s not the best at asking for what he wants, at least not in detail. And he’s not really good at imagining sexy scenarios either. But he loves talking about sex they’ve had. Hearing Finn talk admiringly about his blowjob skills is definitely good for his ego. But the best part is that he talks about the sex he has with Rey when Poe is on a mission. It makes him feel part of them, even if he's not always around.

Plus, it’s incredibly hot and never fails to get Poe going.

Finn's hands are in his hair, and his hips thrust occasionally, but Poe doesn’t mind. He’s been away for too long and he missed this. Missed Finn. The taste of him, the smell of him, the feeling of his trembling thighs under his hands, and the sound of his voice while he tells Poe all the things he got up to.

“She’s so strong you know? She held me down with her thighs alone, and then pinched my nipples,” Finn says. One of his hands disappears from his head and when Poe looks up he sees Finn pinching himself. It’s really hot.

He gets a hand on his own dick, and imagines Rey pinching his nipples while Finn straddles him.

“And then she held me down, and I couldn’t move, I couldn’t do anything while she just kept riding me.” His hips flex again, and Poe almost chokes on Finns dick.

He raises his head for a bit, to catch his breath.

“You getting soft there, if Rey can hold you down like that?” he says. His voice sounds wrecked already, and Finn's thighs tighten around his sides.

“No, uhm. She used the Force,” Finn says, and his voice goes up at the end. He puts his hand on Poe’s head again, fingers carding through his hair. Poe’s stomach does something weird, and he’s okay — it’s Rey, he trusts Rey. But he’s still worried. They’re both enthusiastic and reckless and do everything at full speed, and Poe— Poe doesn’t want anyone to get hurt by this. The Force is a force.

“Are you okay?” Finn asks. Poe nods, but Finn pulls him up with his hands anyway, so Poe ends up straddling him, their dicks touching.

Finn ignores their dicks. “I know you feel weird about the Force stuff, I won’t mention it again,” he says.

Poe panics. He still doesn’t want the Force included in his own sex life, but he definitely doesn’t not want to know what Rey and Finn get up to.

“I’m really fine,” he says. “I want to know about it. You can tell me. You should tell me.” He looks Finn in the eyes to convince him he’s fine. Unfortunately, Poe is as force-sensitive as a brick, so of course it doesn’t really work.

Finn shakes his head. “What’s the thing you always say? It’s okay to not be into this.” He pokes Poe in the stomach.

Poe rolls his eyes. “I know. And I’m not, not really. But I’m into you, and into Rey, and I am definitely into you telling me about you and Rey,” he says. “And you and Rey and me. So please. Don’t hold back.”

Finn still doesn’t look entirely convinced, but then his eyes drop down. Poe’s dick hasn’t lost interest, and that’s what seems to finally convince Finn things are okay.

His kiss is still tender, and it takes Poe biting Finn's bottom lip to get him completely back on track. He doesn’t waste any time, though, and wraps his hand around both their dicks. Finn's is still wet from Poe’s mouth and his own pre-come, so they slide easily against each other.

Finn sucks a hickey onto Poe’s neck, and it’s good, it’s definitely good, but he needs more.

“So she pinched my nipple, and I just had to touch her,” Finn whispers in his ear, breath hot and moist. Poe shivers. It’s like Finn's voice goes straight to his dick. He thrusts up into Finn's hand.

“I couldn’t touch her, so she kept riding me, hard and a little too fast.” Finn's hand is pumping faster as well. “So I told her I wanted to touch her. I got my hand on her hip, so I could fuck up into her while she rode me.” Finn's free hand moves to Poe’s hip, and Poe’s getting closer. He's really close now.

“But I could still feel her, using the Force. Holding me. Holding my hands, and my wrists, and fucking me. She was everywhere.” Finn's voice breaks on the last word, and Poe is done for.

He comes all over Finn's hand and dick, and kind of flops against him, head on Finn's shoulder. Finn is only two strokes behind him, hand tight on Poe’s hip. He’ll probably have a bruise there tomorrow, but Poe is too blissed out to care. Maybe Rey has one as well, and they’ll match.

“See?” Poe says, once he’s caught his breath. “Totally fine.”

Finn just grunts.

 

* * *

 

It keeps happening.

“She was stroking me everywhere, at once,” Finn says dreamily one time while Poe is fingering him open.

“She fucked herself while I was licking her clit,” he says next time, while he takes a break from sucking Poe’s dick. His voice is hoarse but filled with awe. Poe nearly comes on the spot.

“She gave me a handjob with the force, while she was sitting on the other side of the bed, fingering herself, and made me watch,” he says, each action of Rey pointed with a thrust of his hips. Poe tries to control his moaning so he can hear the rest.

“She fucks me,” Finn sighs in Poe’s ear while he fucks him deep and slow. 

“She fucks me,” Finn grunts while Poe fucks him fast and frantic.

“She. Fucks. Me.” Finn sobs while he comes, and Poe comes right after him, dick untouched.

Rey comes back from her retreat with Luke bright and chipper. 

“Fuck me,” Poe thinks.

 

* * *

 

Poe wants.

He’s pretty much wanted Rey and Finn since the day they met, and he’s let himself want them since the Resistance finally got a little bit of breathing room. Poe has always operated under the belief that everything is fair in love during war, so he just went for it, and hasn’t stopped since.

But he’s hesitant about this. A little afraid if he’s honest.

So he lets it simmer. Keeps the want burning under his skin.

They’ve never been on the base all three of them together for this long. There are no missions for either Poe or Finn, no Jedi expeditions for Rey. Poe’s pretty sure it’s the deep breath the galaxy takes before it all explodes again, but he’s making the most of it.

They’re definitely enjoying their time together. Rey and Finn are both young and energetic and in love, and Poe lets himself pretend he’s young and energetic again. He’s got the in love part covered at least.

They fuck everywhere.

They only get caught twice. Jess thinks it's was funny, Admiral Ackbar is less amused.

Poe has never had this many orgasms in such a short time in his life, it’s a wonder he’s still able to walk really.

Still, he wants.

Poe is still kissing Rey’s thighs after going down on her, when she asks what he wants to do next. He’s got four of Finn's fingers up his ass already, so he figures the plans are obvious. But maybe Rey wants him to be imaginative.

“What do you want?” she asks again, knee bumping his shoulder. 

Finn bites his buttcheek, and it startles Poe enough he answers honestly. “Finn should fuck me, and maybe you could fuck him at the same time?”

“Oh yeah,” Finn says, and pushes his fingers in a little deeper, as if to reward Poe for his brilliant idea.

“Fuck him with my hand?” Rey asks.

Poe hesitates, but Finn's fingers are so good, and he knows what he wants and this is the closest thing to that, so he just blurts it out. “Fuck him with your Force dick.”

“Ugh,” Finn says coherently. “I’m into that.” He kisses Poe on his tailbone.

Poe sucks another hickey onto Rey’s thigh to hide his face. He’s nervous like a cadet going on his first flight, which is ridiculous, he shouldn’t be so affected by this. But his skin is burning, his stomach is churning, and his dick is rock, rock hard.

“I really want it,” he says, mouth still on Rey’s leg. “If you guys want to.”

“Okay,” Rey says.

“Lie down,” Finn says.

Suddenly everything is going really fast. He’s a little dazed with the rush of finally allowing himself to want this, so they gently push him to lie down on his stomach, pillow under his hips.

He feels empty without Finns fingers. He needs them to touch him. 

Then Finn is straddling his thighs, hands stroking up his back, until he’s leaning over him. Poe can feel his breath on his neck. “I’m going to fuck you,” Finn whispers. “Slow. Deep. Like you like it. And Rey is going to fuck me. Hard. Like I like it.”

Poe swallows. He can feel Finn's dick hot and heavy against the cleft of his ass, and he tries to push up against it. He’s desperate, and he has no idea how he got here so fast.

Rey pinches his toe. “Tell us if it doesn’t work for you,” she says.

“I promise,” he says. “But please, fuck me already.”

Rey pinches his toe again, but then she moves up, because that’s definitely her hands on his ass, lining Finn up. Finn pushes in as slow as he promised, making it last a while until he bottoms out. He’s lying flush against Poe’s back, forearms bracketing their heads, hands softly wrapped around Poe's wrists.

Finn gasps into Poe’s ear. “She always starts with her fingers.”

“The Force doesn’t come with lube,” Rey says matter of factly.

Poe grins. Finn is grinding his dick a little deeper into him, a teasing kind of pressure that only increases Poe’s anticipation.

“It doesn’t really feel like a dick,” Finn says, and thrusts once, as if to make Poe remember what an actual dick in your ass feels like. As if Poe could forget, when Finn’s dick is filling him like this.

“It’s just pressure,” he says and almost entire pulls out. “It keeps building.” Finn pushes in again, still tortuously slow. At least, this time he keeps going, picking a firm and steady rhythm.

“It keeps building, from the inside, until it’s this side of too much.”

Finn sounds a little out of breath now, and his voice goes directly to Poe’s dick. He curls his toes into the mattress. 

“It builds, until it suddenly does feel like a real dick,” Finn moans, and his hips stutter once, before he gets back to his rhythm.

“She knows- She knows just how to fuck me.”

There’s no added weight, Poe can’t feel Rey at all, but still he can feel that something is exerting force on Finn somehow, because his thrusts are becoming more and more irregular.

“She fucks m–Fuck that’s good.” Finn is grunting now. “She fucks me so hard.”

Poe can tell, because Rey’s thrusts seem to reverberate through Finn, fucking him as well. He’s clawing his fingers in the mattress, it’s so good, but it’s also frustratingly off-kilter. He’s so close, but he’s not getting closer. Finn has his hands around Poe’s wrists so he can’t get a hand on his dick for relief. He's just helplessly along for the ride.

“Fuck. Poe! Rey!” Finn yells and thrusts hard and deep and fast and hard, until he comes, shuddering on top of Poe. It’s too sudden and too quick. Poe can’t catch up.

Someone’s sobbing, wet and broken-off sounds, and it takes Poe a couple of seconds to realize it’s him.

Finn moves back slowly, dick slipping out of Poe’s ass. It’s too empty, he still wants— still needs to be fucked.

Finn has flopped down next to him, hand stroking his ass, and Rey’s hands are in his hair, on his shoulders, trying to calm him down.

“Fuck me,” he sobs.

Rey’s hands still. “Poe,” she says, voice hoarse.

“No restraining. But fuck me. Please,” Poe begs.

Rey doesn’t say anything else, just climbs on top of him, straddling the top of his thighs, right under his butt. One hand keeps stroking his back, while she gently fingers him with the other. He's still not full, but at least it's something.

“You’re all wet already with Finn's come,” she says, and sounds fascinated.

Poe wants to tell her to get on with it already because the longer they wait the clearer his head gets, and he doesn’t want to lose his nerve. But before he can get the words out there’s a sudden pressure that’s definitely not Rey’s fingers. It feels like it’s coming from inside of him, which is weird and somewhat terrifying but it builds so fast he doesn’t really have time to worry.

“’S good,” he mumbles into the mattress.

“He likes it slow,” Finn says, helpfully. He scoots back over and wraps his hand around Poe’s hand, unfurling his fingers where they're fisted into the sheet. Rey’s hands are on his lower back, but she’s not moving.

The pressure builds and builds and Poe feels like he’s close to exploding. It’s too much, he can’t take this. 

Suddenly the pressure morphs into something else and he’s being fucked by— by something that feels exactly like a dick.

Possibly the biggest dick Poe has ever been fucked by. Rey is thrusting slow and steady and when before everything was happening too fast it’s almost too slow now.

Her hips are grinding into his ass, and it makes him feel like she’s actually fucking him. That it’s her dick stroking his prostate on every thrust.

“I’m fucking myself too,” Rey suddenly says with a grunt.

Poe moans and tries to push up, to fuck himself on Rey's dick, but her hands tighten on his back, so he tries to keep himself down.

“I can see her pushing you open,” Finns says. “And herself.” He comes even closer and breathes out in Poe’s ear. “You’re so hot when you’re being fucked.” He softly turns Poe’s head, and kisses him, tongue following along with Rey’s rhythm.

They’re both slowly going faster, turning it up. Rey is thrusting hard and deep, hips making a smacking sound when she hits his ass. She groans once, loud.

Finn disappears, and Poe can hear them kiss. Rey fucks him harder.

Poe bites the mattress to keep the sounds down that are being fucked out of him.

“She’s really hot like this,” Finn says. “Next time, you should lie on your back so you can watch her.”

Poe comes screaming into the mattress. Rey fucks him through it. She keeps riding him, even while the sensation of the Force dick slowly retreats. Her fingers tighten into his back, and then she flops down on top of him.

Poe comes out of his haze when he notices Finn returning to the bed. He pushes Rey gently off of him, and equally gently cleans them both up with a cool washcloth. Rey’s hands are in his hair again, but Poe can’t lift his head. He can’t seem to move at all.

“You all right?” Rey asks.

“Yeah,” Poe says. His voice is wrecked. Finn pushes him onto his back so he’s no longer lying in his own wet-spot. He blinks at the ceiling.

Finn lies down next to him and throws an arm and leg over him. On his other side, Rey cuddles closer as well.

“Mind. Blown.” Poe eventually gets out. He’s falling asleep, he thinks. “Best. Orgasm. Ever.”

Finn snorts and kisses his cheek.

“Good,” Rey says. “I like orgasms.”

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> For the longest time, the summary of this story was "And that's the story of how Poe Dameron finally got the Force D."  
> Thanks to vrabia for talking this fic through with me!
> 
> It cost me blood, nails, and tears, and it kind of grew out of control, but I loved writing this. I hope you enjoyed it as well.


End file.
